Ginny's Escapade
by LUVingu20293
Summary: Ginny gets lost and well she gets stuck at a bar.......RR It's okay, I don't really judge my own writing. Read it and tell me if you like it. May only be a few chapters and will be updated soon.....sorry.
1. Ginny Gets Stuck

Ginny's Escapade

Problems with it I know. But that's ok. First fic. Don't hurt me:)) ;

Once upon a time in a land not too far away lived a young lady by the name of Ginerva Ann Weasley. That was her full name, but everyone knew her as Ginny or Ron Weasley's sister. And Ron is not what you want to grow up to be known as. Her older brother by a year was very protective of her and by any means possibly tried to keep her away from guys. This year, though, Ginny had definetly grown up and guys flaunted at her already. As she walked through Diagon Alley with her brother and his two friends, Hermione and Harry , guys whistled and many came up to ask for a date. None of them got close onough to even see the freckles that dotted her face. But, you still had to love her brother for the love he certainly showed her. Ginny had finally gotten away and was now lost.

Ginny had passed the same shop at least twelve times, before she decided to give up. She walked into the shop. The inside was rather dark and she had to feel her way through the enterance. Once she made her way ino the actual shop she thoght that this was not the best idea. The place she had thought to be a shop was actually a bar and none of the people inside look very nice. Ginny was about to turn around and run back out when a man grabbed her arm rather roughly and took her up to the stage. Giny struggled rather uselessly until he pushed her up onto the stage. He took her with him as he walked up to the center of the stage. He pulled out his wand and Ginny winced.

He pulled his wand to his mouth and wispered a spell to himself. His voice turned louder, obviously form the sonorous charm and he started talking.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce our preformer for the night," he turned to her and sroked her face,"This lovely chit is a fiery one, so be careful and have fun!"

Ginny looked at him quizzically and said, "You must be mistaken, sir, I just came in for directions... I don't preform."

He smiled at her and said, "Sweety, you're not the only one who's made that mistake, now go please the customers."

"What do you mean?"

" Come on ,chit, you know exactly what I mean..."

"Sir ,um, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I'm underage and I haven't ever done this before."

"Sorry, I must be going I'll leave time for you later, though. Just go up there the others will be up soon."

Carefully, she walked up the small set of stairs up to the stage. The men within the bar all looked at her hungry. A lady, probably about 21 walked out. She looked at Ginny smiled and waved at the crowd, then pulled Ginny behind the curtains. The lady was extremely pretty and was barely dressed.

"Now, honey, you have to get prettied up for our show." she walked over to a rack and picked out an outfit, "Put this on, hun."

Ginny walked over to the changing rooms. As quick as ossible Ginny changed into the outfit. It was a schoolgirl's outfit that barely covered her bosom or her breasts. 'Great,' Ginny thought,'Now Im a whore."

She walked out and was pulled over to a seat. There was a man that was now putting on her make up.

"See, I told you that you would look great in that. My name is Cat, by the way. Glad to meet you."

Ginny got out of the chair and was spun around by Cat, as she did so her skirt floated up and revealed her. Ginny shyly pushed it back down and asked, "What is this place?"

"This place is M's. It's owned by the Malfoy's, which is why tonight is so important."

"What do we do?"

"Do you really have to know dressed in that outfit. I thought so. Now a bit of advice." she pointed to two girl in the corner, "Those two are the bisexuals and unless of course yu're into that don't go near them. Of course, they get paid fairly well by Lucius. You'll be a it tonight, though."

"Why is tonight so important?"

"Because, deary, Draco's coming."

Ginny's breath caught in her mouth. Draco Malfoy here? And she was going to be stripping??? No WAY! A short man walked in and the women all gathered around him.

"Okay, honeys, Draco has arrived and Lucius is getting bored, so we have to dazzle him. New girl is assiged to Draco and that is her job, everyone else has their same job.

'I cannot be in charge of Draco...I'm so DEAD!!!'

She followed the rest of the girls out to the stage and started dancing. She spotted Draco Malfoy and walked, sexily, up to him. She sat on him and felt his little friend. She smiled to herself and continued her lap dance. Then, she got off, carefully, and said, "Let's go to the private room," in her sexiest voice. Ginny wanted sex. Ginny wanted sex and she wanted it now. Even if it was Draco Malfoy. Draoc led her to the private room and she pushed him ontot he bed. He unbuttoned her shirt in five seconds revealing her large breasts to his face.

He fondled them for a while, before getting bored and started sucking them. In that time, between moaning and unbuttoning Draco's pants she had only gotten them a little down. She was getting annoyed ,now, and instead ripped them down. Folowin that she could easiy see is large cock. It was bulging and she was ready. She quickly preformed a protection charm and then pulled down his boxers. She was hot. She was sweating and she could feel the beads of sweat roll down her breasts. Her clothes were now completely off and she was in the middle of pulling off his shirt. Finally they were both completely naked. Their bodies met and melted together. Draco took control now and got on top. He slowly moved inside her, stopping when she screamed , and going when he was told to. They got into a fast paced rhythm and continued for what felt like for hours. Ginny got tired after a while and removed him. She liked his passionate kisses and runnig her hands over his chiseled abs. She wanted more, though.

She grabbed his cock and gave him a blow job and a handjob. Slowly she got slower and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The light woke Ginny up first. Then she looked arond and realized that this definetly wasn't her room. She tried to move, but was trapped by a strong, muscular arm. The actions of the night came back t her and she jumped up. She grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed.

"Good morning. Leaving so soon?" he turned and looked at him.

"Weasley?"

"Yes."

"I screwed you last night?"

"Why yes...I'm pretty sure. It was pretty good Draco, though. I'l spread the word."

"Weasley?"

"Yes."

"That was pretty good."

"That's an understatement."

"Okay it was pretty damn good."

"I know."

"Weasley?"

"Malfoy?"

"Was I you're first?"

She turned away,"Yes."

"Really?"

"Duh. What do you think I screwed Harry?"

"No. Just a question. Wait for me and I'll walk you back to Diagon Alley."

So she waited.


	2. More With Malfoy

Ginny hated waiting. She waited while he got out of bed. She waited when he went t the bathroom and when he brushed his teeth. And now she was waiting because he was in the shower. 'Well,' Ginny thought, 'I need a shower too.'

The room they were in was small with only the bed in the middle, two windows at the other end of the room, and a huge mirror above the bed. On the right wall was a door to the bathroom. The door was plain, but inside was gorgeous.

Ginny walked across the cold marble floor silently. She rid herself of her clothes in front of the extravagant mirror and made her way to the shower. Draco's back was to her, so opened the glass doors as slow as possible and crept in. His hands were in front of him moving jerkily. He came then, groaning out Ginny as he came and went to turn around.

Right then, Ginny thought he looked the sexiest he ever did! He had just made himself come. His hair was strewn crazily all over his face and his chest was moving from his panting. Ginny had never been so turned on.

"Ginny? I...It's ..not what it seems." He said panting.

"Oh, and just what might this look like, Draco?" she asked, curious of his answer.

He pushed a hand through his hair, trying to come up with a plausible reason. He came up with none so he was left with the truth, "You looked amazing this morning. I wanted you so bad, just one more time before we left...for good. I wanted to throw you on the bed and love you so hard that you scream my name when you come. But I couldn't so I settle for the next best thing," he nodded downward at his pulsating cock.

She smiled at him before walking, ever so slowly, towards him. She rubbed her hands across his chest when she reached him. Ever six pack as hard as him, she betted. She moved her finger through the soft golden hair leading to his cock.

Normally, Ginny probably would have been scared. She probably would have screamed at the thought of even touching Draco before. But this happened and it was a drug she would continue to have.

Her hand found his cock and she ran her thumb over the head of it, before taking it firm in her hand. The cock stuck out at the end. Her small hand barely covered any of the large area of his cock. 'Mmmm...It feels so good to have him in my hand, mouth, and in me period.' she thought.

Draco was massaging her breasts, tweaking her nipples. He loved watching them perk up to just his touch. And they were huge! He swore they were DD's.

"Ginny!" he yelled as she got on her knees.

"Draco, I like you in me better." she said sexily before devouring him in her mouth. His full length would not fit in her mouth either. He was about 10-11". She knew what all the Slytherin girls did now. He was absolutely HUGE!!

"Mmmmmmmm, Gin!" he groaned, "Ohhhh."

He was too close so Ginny took him out of her mouth and started kissing her way back up, much to his displeasure. It was his turn for some fun!

He knelt down before her and kissed, gently, around her hot box. His tongue darted into her folds and he lapped at her juices. She was delicious! He swirled his tongue around her folds for awhile finding the sensitive nub and making her come once. He bite that nub eliciting some excited squeals from her. She wriggled and moaned along with it, too. He continued doing it for sometime. He then stuck two fingers right in her. He pounded those fingers into her though. Slowly, he got three in and stopped. He crawled around to her bum though.

"What are you doing, Draco?" she asked her head thrown back in pleasure.

"Let's try something new," he said before jamming three fingers up her arse.

"OH!! Ooooh!" She yelled out!

"YES! DRACO!! FUCK ME!! Ooooooooooo!!! DRACOoo!!"

He pounded those in her bum for awhile before standing and placing himself within her. It was hard at first, but he slowly eased his way into her.

"Oooooooooo! God! DRACO!!! DON'T STOP!! Ooooooooooooooooooh!" she cried out.

He pounded her for awhile before they both came, panting and soaked.

"Ginny, I think I love you!" he said so quiet she though he did not even say anything.


End file.
